Mort
' Mort' is a toy in Chibi-Robo! Plug Into Adventure!. He is a mummy that lives in a shoe box underneath Jenny's bed in Jenny's Room. He has a secret crush on Princess Pitts, but she is deatlhy afraid of his appearance, fainting on the spot whenever she sees him. Mort tries to overcome this problem by leaving Pitts flowers as a secret admirer, but the flowers he touches always die in his hands. When Sunshine wrecks Princes Pitt's castle, Mort stops him by having Chibi-Robo press the button on his back, which activates "The Super Miraculous Mort Surprise v2." When Sunshine sees this he walks away laughing and stops attacking the castle, and Mort and Princess Pitts fall in love. Chibi-Robo is rewarded with 200 happy points and the Mort & Princess Sticker. Later Chibi-Robo can go under the bed, where he will be introduced to Mort and Pitt's children. Personality Mort is shy and is always under the weight of his depression, he is ashamed of his looks and hates being bothered when he is in his coffin. The longer Chibi-Robo helps Mort, though, the more the mummy reveals himself to be a romantic, and as someone who would sacrifice himself to protect the one he loves. Description Mort is an action figure styled after a mummy. He has a blue body covered in criss-crossing bandages. On top of his head he wears something wrapped in bandages. This could be something inspired by a Pschent, a headpiece worn by Egyptian pharaohs. Mort's head is square-like, and his top and bottom jaws are separated by his exposed teeth that he always bares. He has large ears near the top of his head, his eyes are a fluorescent yellow-orange, and he drools something green out of his mouth. A completely charming visage. His strong arms and enormous pectorals, in contrast to his smaller legs and near lack of hips, suggest that his strength lies in his upper body. His chest is composed of two "doors" acting as pecs that can open up to eject various objects such as a scary face or a heart with a hook in it, along with a burst of confetti. He has a large button on his back that can be pressed to unleash "The Super Miraculous Mort Surprise v2," which ejects a purple face with spiky blue hair and sharp teeth. According to Mort, this move can only be used once in his life. Trivia *Mort has claimed to have lived 1800 years or more, but it is unlikely that he is because he is just a toy. This probably refers to the mummy from the movie who he is modeled after. *Mort is the only character to have a crush on someone and succeed in having a relationship with their love. he gets married to Princess Pitts. *Mort, Princess Pitts, and Funky Phil are the only characters to have children. *The Sandersons say they have owned Mort since the time they dated. *Mort's name'' comes from the Latin word ''mortis meaning death. Category:Toys Category:Characters Category:Chibi-Robo! Plug Into Adventure!